Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Nintendo's Secret Games I just had my new pasta Nintendo's Secret Games deleted. I don't understand why because there are no grammatical errors in the pasta and it only is on the first paragraph and there is no blood gore, or innapropriate content whatsoever. I just joined creepypasta wiki, and I have read throught the rules and what I need in my pasta, and I honestly did nothing wrong. Thanks for reading. -Shadowof fear P.S. I know there is no space between Shadow and of :Automatically denied for failure to sign post. It was deleted because it was a blacklisted subject and fell below the wiki's minimum quality standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:57, April 2, 2014 (UTC) The Silence (Poem) Hello, I was just wondering why my page was deleted, as it was not under a blacklisted subject, nor was it a wall of text, and although it was FILLED with grammatic errors and punctuation errors, the grammatic errors were there as a form of expression, and the commas were placed more as a means of pacing the reading of the poem. If it was not any of this, however, then please notify me as to why it was removed from the site, and if it is something that I am willing to fix; not changing the poem dramticaly; then I will be willing to alter it. I apologize for any inconveniance I may have caused, I am simply confused as to why it was deleted. Brokenkenya (talk) 23:06, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :"although it was FILLED with grammatic errors and punctuation errors..." :There you go. Form of expression or not, if they are there and the reader doesn't know your reason for them being there, it's a delete. :Mystreve (talk) 23:21, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Creepypasta:Mental Dan I Honestly dont know what i did wrong this time i read the quality standards and nothing there says i can't keep separating the sentences but i thing i know whats wrong and i would like another shot at writing it and another question is the creepypasta site and the creepypasta wiki site the same thank you. Grubby The Taker Grubby is not based on anyone. If the original had errors, it was merely typos. The warning for incorrect spelling on here doesn't stick around for to long for me. Also, I don't look at the screen when I type. I do not see why it was deleted. Of course there doesn't have to be a reason for it's deletion, I still do not see why. I feel it deserves more of a chance than it was given. :Denied for not adding your signature per the guidelines above. :Mystreve (talk) 14:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) The Six Days of Harmony I'm just wondering why it was deleted. I don't think there was any punctuation or spelling issues. I'm curious so if I ever write another pasta, I know what to do different. Phlipper (talk) 04:41, April 5, 2014 (UTC)Phlipper :Your punctuation and spelling weren't bad, as you said. It was the story that was the problem here. Actually, there really wasn't a story. :*Some guy in a room. :*Some guy named "Jones". :*Lab coats. :*Briefcase. :*The end. :You need to present more detail. There was no suspense or climax. At all. If I were you, I'd add more to this, then put it in the Writer's Workshop for peer review. :Mystreve (talk) 15:21, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Story of Screaming Sam: Denied and Deleted I wished it could've lasted longer for people to see it and matbe be as good as other pastas cause I have a horrible lifestyle but I'm an amazing horror strory writer. The story was well written, descriptive, and visual. I have it saved in case I can bring it back to the wikia and I remember asking Snuffbomb on DeviantArt for permission to use Laughing Jack in my story. So I hope the admins would let this slide for viewers to see cause all a writer really wants is to get reviews and compliments from its viewers. Yeah Hi. Just was wondering why my story, "My Old Job" was deleted. Thanks.--WastelandRaider (talk) 18:21, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Truth Excuse me. My article that I posted were true events. I posted it as a warning to gamers, to be careful of ehat you buy, even at legitamate retailers. You may ask why I posted it on a creepy pasta wikia but I did that because the only other place I could post this was deviantart. I'll just post my event on deviantart, If my article " wasn't good enough". :Your pasta didn't even come close to meeting the quality standards and you failed to format this appeal properly. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:04, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi! This is Jonathan. My creepypasta (humanity lost) was deleted earlier today. I had thought that it met the grammatical requirements, and was of decent length. I also had 100% positive reviews (admittedly only r reviews in total, but even still!). I did not include explicit scenes, gore, or even cussing into the story. Thus I am lead to believe that you thought it was just a bad story in general...? even so I would be grateful if you read it again or got a second opinion. Thanks, Jonathan Stuart Hello there. My creepypasta called The Absolver was deleted and I have not been given any warning about that whatsoever. It was done on the standard layout template that is supplied to every one. I'm not really happy because it was my first pasta that I had published and I made sure that it had no offensive nature and was not too weird. I would just like my creepypasta back is all and an explanation as to why it has been deleted from this wiki. --TheOriginalSin (talk) 21:58, April 7, 2014 (UTC)TheOriginalSin. My name is John. As you might of guessed, my pasta has been deleted. I would like it back up. I had positive feedback from a few people and nothing negative (as far as I could tell). The story was of a relatively long length, with decent grammar, and without anything over the top that might make it seem inappropriate. I would also like to point out that Jeff the killer, the most badly written piece of shit ever to bear the name "creepy pasta" is still on your site, when it clearly should either be deleted from the sight or shunted into troll pasta. I would like to think mine is better than that, and some of the crappy videogame pastas. Mine possesses an original idea, albeit (now that I think about) some similarities between it and the Russian sleep experiment. Finally, I would (if possible) like an explanation as to why it was deleted in the first place. If the problem is a few simple spelling errors, than a quick check should fix it. If you simply think that it is a bland, unoriginal, stupid, little cheese fest then... well I guess I try again with a different idea. Thanks, Johnathen humanity, lost ) Johnathen stuart (talk) 22:34, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Room 109 Hey, sorry i missed the part in the rules that said you are not allowed to reupload a story unless it goes through here. i apologise for this and ask if you could please put my story back up. as far as i know i have fixed most errors in it and have not broken any other rules. i have worked hard on it and would love to share it with others on this site. again sorry for the inconvenience. GrimdarkVinyl (talk) 01:36, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Although the story itself isn't all that bad, there are some obvious issues that caused the story to be deleted. There are some grammar and spelling errors, as well as punctuation issues. I suggest giving the story a few more proofreads, having someone else comb through it, then posting it into the Writer's Workshop. Here is the link for it http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop. :If you don't have a copy of the story (which you should; keeping a locally stored copy of your work should go without saying), here's a pastebin link to it http://tny.cz/2c55de05. :Mystreve (talk) 12:55, April 8, 2014 (UTC) My Neighbors Dog I think I understand now in my sober state why part one of my planned series "My Neighbors Dog" was deleted. Being an idiot I did not read the rules, and towards the end of that intro, included Mark's inappropriate thoughts regarding his wife. I am very sorry for this careless mistake. Please think of it like accidental cleavage on Fox News, I didn't mean for it to happen like that :D. If you would, I would highly appreciate if you appeal my claim so that I may fix this as soon as possible (After school). PS If you choose to deny this, all I ask is for you to send me the article so my text is not lost. Yours apologetically, Nuclear Civilian Nuclear Civilian (talk) 21:11, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'm attaching a pastebin link to your story, but honestly, it needs a complete overhaul. There really isn't any story here. If it is re-submitted with any similarity to how it is now, it's probably going to get nixed again. http://tny.cz/25c8311d :Also, save copies of your work. Every time. It isn't our responsibility to keep copies for you. :Mystreve (talk) 13:11, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Rec Yes I know I uploaded the story again but I changed alot of it, the story explained how the character was feeling, also the people in the comments liked my story and if viewers enjoy it I don't see why it should be deleted Like I said the viewers enjoyed so really it should be okay, right. please release my story again thank you --Skulch (talk) 14:42, April 8, 2014 (UTC) The Pocketwatch Hi, I was just wondering why my pasta was deleted. I'm pretty sure there were no spelling mistakes in it and I tried to format it decently. The deletion log only says "Quality Control"... --Sewvi (talk) 14:44, April 8, 2014 (UTC)